El Partido de Nuestras Vidas
by lopis-lopis
Summary: (AU) deportivo: Anna Winters tiene que presenciar el partido más complicado de su vida, en el cual tendrá que elegir entre su mejor amigo Kristoff el portero local o su actual novio la superestrella del fútbol Hans. Por otro lado Elsa tendrá su ultima oportunidad de romper la maldición tenística de su familia en lo que promete ser un partido legendario.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos soy lopis-lopis una escritora aficionada con muchas ideas pero algo lenta para escribir, bueno dejo de hablar de mi y les explicaré un poco de este fic: este fic nació como desafío personal de lograr mezclar dos cosas que normalmente no pegarían y por eso decidí escribir un fic mezclando **Frozen** y **el deporte**...uuuhhh que innovador dirán ya existen mil fanfics que lo hacen, pero mi sello personal es que los deportes no tiene NADA que ver con la nieve (patinaje en hielo demasiado cliché) los deportes serán tenis y fútbol 2 deportes que adoro de manera personal y su gracia es lo distintos que son y lo que representan. En el fic. Elsa Winters es una talentosa jugadora de tenis. Anna Winters una energética fanática del fútbol. Kristoff Bjormann un esforzado portero (arquero) de fútbol y Hans Westergard un aclamado delantero de fútbol. _

_Espero que le den una oportunidad al fic y lo __lean_

_PD: los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen son propiedad de Disney. Cualquier semejanza y coincidencia de los personajes es mera coincidencia _

* * *

><p><em>Prepararse toda la vida para ese momento especial y ahora que estas en él no saber qué hacer….todos estos años de esfuerzo y pelea…creer que uno lo tenía claro al inicio…en esto no hay vencedor sin un perdedor…siempre dejarás a alguien herido y saber que en ese preciso momento estas en el limbo entre la victoria y la derrota te supera…todo dependía de este momento<em>

-El estadio estaba en silencio y mi corazón latía sin parar, quería llorar y gritar, este debía ser el mejor día de mi vida, la selección de mi país por primera vez estaba disputando la final del mundial de fútbol eso era el sueño de toda mi vida o por lo menos eso sería si no fuese porque los dos amores de mi vida estaban a punto de disputar un penal definitorio…¿qué hacer?…mi corazón estaba dividido entre apoyar a mi novio Hans o a mi mejor amigo Kristoff…amaba a los dos por igual y verlos pelear así me dolía infinitamente, ambos querían ganar y yo verlos ganar…oh ¿a quién debía apoyar? Y ¿a quién debía darle mi corazón?

-Todas las cámaras estaban fijas en mí en ese momento, este era el penal más complejo de toda mi carrera, mi familia me prestaba atención por primera vez, todo mi país espera que haga este gol, nunca he fallado…jamás… y hoy no podía ser la excepción, les demostraré a todos que soy el mejor…ya no seré más un príncipe hoy me convertiré en rey…Anna no pienso decepcionarte

-Toda mi vida se resumía a esto, todos esos años de esfuerzo, todos esos niños que se burlaron de mí, ahora era el momento para callarlos. Frente a mi portería tenia al mejor jugador de fútbol del mundo y el que le robo el corazón a la chica que siempre he amado en secreto….Anna….nunca me atreví a decirte lo mucho que te amo porque miedo y cuando lo quise hacer ya era demasiado tarde…hoy es diferente, atrapare ese balón por todos los que creyeron en mí durante tantos años…te demostrare a ti y a todos que la vida se gana con esfuerzo y no talento…Anna atraparé ese balón para ti.

-Caminaba dolorosamente hasta la línea de saque, mi cuerpo no resistiría más estaba a punto de desfallecer por el dolor, este era mi último esfuerzo y mi última oportunidad que me quedaba para romper la maldición…rebote la pequeña pelota de tenis para preparar el saque….lo lamento Anna ya no habrá más tenis para mí ya estoy acabada, pero este último saque, este último esfuerzo puede que sea mi última victoria…

_Un sueño imposible, una vida de esfuerzo, un corazón dividido y una difícil decisión por todo aquello que peleamos…Ese pequeño momento por insignificante que les parezca era el más importante de todos, porque era….era __**EL PARTIDO DE NUESTRAS VIDAS**__…._


	2. Chapter 2

_El primer capitulo fue un prologo del verdadero fic y corresponde al clímax de la historia, ahora en este capitulo se volverá en el tiempo y Anna narrará su versión de los hechos bajo su punto de vista, quiero recalcar que esta historia no piensa ser igual a FROZEN pero si tiene su influencia._

_Como es tradición para mí me gusta narrar las historias según diferentes puntos de vista y que no tiene un orden lineal (tiene saltos de tiempos que se notaran mientras se leen) y en este fic en particular se narraran las capítulos según eventos particulares._

_PD: los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen son propiedad de Disney. Cualquier semejanza y coincidencia de los personajes con otro fic es mera coincidencia_

* * *

><p><strong>Todo empezó hace tiempo atrás…<strong>

El inicio

Hace 3 años atrás yo vivía los peores días de mi vida, mis padres habían muerto y la relación con mi hermana Elsa se veía más lejana que nunca ya que se la pasaba viajando por el mundo jugando en los torneos de tenis. Intente olvidar a Elsa y volver centrarme en mi tenis pero me era imposible, me sentía demasiado sola y triste, cada partido que jugaba terminaba en derrota y no lograba sentir la misma emoción que me provocaba el juego como en la niñez…

Mi vida se sentía vacía, muy vacía y los medios de comunicación no me ayudaban en nada. Para los medios yo solo era la hermanita menor de la gran Elsa "la princesa de hielo", la máxima promesa tenística del país….y aunque durante toda mi vida fui entrenada con a Elsa para ser tenista pero ya estaba demasiado cansada de ser su sombra…ya…ya no quería seguir jugando tenis pero ¿a dónde podía ir?

Todo cambio cuando cierto día mis amigas Rapunzel y Ariel me invitaron a ver un partido de fútbol, yo no estaba segura de ir pues nunca me interesó ese deporte tanto era que ni siquiera sabía de qué trataba, afortunadamente mis amigas fueron insistentes y me obligaron a ir…Al estar en el estadio me di cuenta lo maravilloso que era ese deporte, la gente no paraba de gritar, moverse y entusiasmarse por sus equipos, todos amaban el deporte de corazón, era una alegría tan contagiosa y gratificante que era como si algo dentro de mí me dijera que ese era mi lugar…el partido dio inicio…el fútbol era tan diferente al tenis era un juego de equipos grandes, la cancha enormes y los jugadores con enorme habilidad en los pies…dios no tenía ni idea que los pies servían para algo más que no fuera bailar o caminar, para mí como tenista "todo estaba en la muñeca"….oh dios me estaba enamorando del deporte y cuando creí que nada podía ser mejor, el altoparlante del estadio dio el anuncio del ingreso de un nuevo jugador: por el equipo de las islas sureñas apareció el numero 13 Hans Westergard. Él era el mejor jugador que había visto dominaba el balón como ninguno y tan pronto tomaba el balón se transformaba en la pesadilla de su rival, fue un verdadero espectáculo verlo jugar…"el príncipe" se le apodaba y cuánta razón tenían, pues su juego era muy diferente al de los demás, cada toque que hacía con el balón era elegante, demasiado elegante, el más elegante de todos, era elegante y encantador como un verdadero príncipe…jamás olvidaré ese partido pues a partir de ese día supe que mi corazón estaba aquí en el fútbol y no en el tenis como siempre creí.

A partir de ese día empecé a investigar todo lo que pude del fútbol, empecé a ver los partidos locales, conocer jugadores y unirme barra local, el ambiente me hacía inmensamente feliz, ahí me sentía en casa podía gritar y ser completamente libre. Aún me acuerdo del día cuando le exprese a Elsa mis deseos de abandonar el tenis para dedicarme al fútbol, Elsa no podía entender porque abandonaba un deporte tan "noble" como el tenis por un deporte de "rotos" como el fútbol, ella me dijo que le estaba dando la espalda a nuestros padres, pero a mí me dio lo mismo yo quería ser feliz y así terminamos distanciándonos más. Me dio mucha pena que Elsa no me apoyara con mi sueño yo de verdad quería contar con su apoyo.

Mi abandono del circuito profesional no pasó desapercibido por los medios de comunicación y continuamente me criticaban mi decisión, saben era muy curioso pues…entre más me criticaban más contenta me ponía, pues ascendía rápidamente entre las filas de la fanaticada. En el mundo futbolístico todos me conocían, todos me saludaba y pronto me convertí en la jefa y representante oficial de la hinchada más joven de la historia. Conocí a todos los jugadores de la selección y me hice amiga de cada uno de ellos incluso del portero Kristoff que era el más solitario de todos. Congeniaba con todos pero Kristoff era el realmente el único con quien me sentía realmente conectada, nos hicimos mejores amigos éramos casi inseparables, no me perdía ninguno de sus partido pues él atajaba cada balón cuando lo iba a ver, él siempre me decía que era gracias a mis porras pero yo creo que se menospreciaba demasiado, él era el mejor portero del mundo yo lo sabía mejor que nadie pues Kristoff se esforzaba mucho y no pasa ningún día sin entrenar. Siempre me dio algo de lástima que entrenara tanto por eso yo siempre lo invitaba a fiestas para que descansara y se relajara un poco…Kristoff es el mejor amigo que pueda pedir, él siempre estaba para mí, incluso en aquellos momentos en que discutía con Elsa, él siempre se hacía tiempo para escucharme…lo quiero mucho y me cuesta imaginarme la vida sin él.

La fiesta

Uff…es impresionante lo rápido que pasa el tiempo. Hace 3 años no tenía idea del fútbol y ahora me encontraba festejando con mis amigos el inicio de la temporada mundialera…estábamos todos: yo, Kristoff, Flynn, Rapunzel, Eric, Ariel, Merida, Felipe y muchos más. Nos divertíamos mucho tomábamos cerveza, contábamos historias y gritábamos en conjunto los gritos de la selección.

Rapunzel yo y Ariel empezamos a bailar al escuchar la música, al inicio los muchachos no querían bailar pero Rapunzel los contagiaba con su entusiasmo.

**Kristoff pov**

Yo nunca fui un chico bueno para las fiestas pero acepte venir para no desanimar a Anna, ¡dios esta fue una de las peores ideas de mi vida! los muchachos no pararon de molestarme durante toda la noche…¡¿en que estaba pensando cuando le dije a Flynn que me gustaba Anna?!…gran amigo que me gaste, ¡al día siguiente todos lo sabían! Y como era de esperar, todos se confabulaban para que me atreviese a bailar con Anna. Yo intentaba decirles que Anna no tenía nada que ver con que asistiera a esto pero era inútil. Flynn era el peor de todos no tengo idea como Rapunzel lo aguantaba tanto…Vamos Kristoff "dile a Anna lo que sientes" me decía como si fuera tan fácil, yo era un tipo enorme de casi 2 metros y nunca me considere del tipo atractivo, además Anna solo me veía como un amigo…no quería arruinar mi amistad con ella, era lo mejor que me había pasado. Estaba tan preocupado pensando en la reacción de Anna que no me di cuenta cuando Flynn y Felipe me habían arrastrado al lado de Anna

-hey Kristoff que bueno que estas aquí bailemos-

-¡¿qué?!-

-bailemos…vamos Kristoff mueve esos pies-me invitó entusiasmada

No tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí pero ya no podía decir que no...¡Rayos era pésimo para bailar!…Flynn definitivamente me las pagaría…

**Anna pov**

La fiesta estaba increíble ajajaja Kristoff bailaba pésimo pero me agradaba que se relajara un poco. La música poco a poco empezaba a detenerse y yo me preguntaba qué había pasado, ¿Por qué habían parado la música? yjusto en mi canción favorita

_¡Beso! ¡beso! ¡beso! ¡beso! gritaban todos los presentes_

¿Beso? ¿A quién se refieren? Empecé a mirar para todos lados ver a quien se referían, hasta que finalmente me di cuenta que yo y Kristoff eramos los unicos en la pista...¡oh no se refieren a nosotros!

-ajajajaj vamos chicos solo somos amigos-intente calmar pero la gente solo gritaba más fuerte

Kristoff por otro lado no decía nada, bueno es comprensible el siempre ha sido un poco más tímido, pobre Kristoff estaba sonrojado, esto debía molestarlo bastante pues él nunca le ha gustado ser el centro de atención

-chi…chicos…so..solo somos a…amigos-intento calmar Kristoff bastante nervioso

-¿amigos? ¡mejores amigos!-corregí rápidamente

**Kristoff pov**

_¡Beso! ¡beso! ¡beso!_

-¡está bien nos besaremos!-respondió Anna con seguridad

¿Escuche bien? Anna…¿Anna acepto?…un momento…¡oh no Anna va a besarme! que ¿que hago?…y antes de que pudiera hacer algo Anna me estaba besando, yo me quede estático como un idiota y antes de que pudiese disfrutar el momento Anna ya se había separado

-¡ja ahí lo tienen!-sonrió Anna desafiando al publico

-…Anna…m…me besaste-balbuceé como un idiota

-oh perdóname Kristoff no pensé que te molestaría perdón-se disculpo Anna

-no…no… descuida no me molesta-le respondí…por supuesto que no me molestaba

-ah que bueno…menos mal que nos besamos de otra manera nos seguirían molestando jajaja-

Esa respuesta fue como un balde de agua para mí, era obvio que ese beso era de mentira ¡¿en que estaba pensando?! Dios me sentía como el FRIENDZONE más grande de la historia en ese momento

-Kristoff… ¿estás bien?-me preguntó Anna preocupada al notar mi cara de decepción

¿Estar bien? ¿Anna me preguntas si estoy bien? es evidente que la respuesta es no

-descuida…estoy bien-mentí

-¿seguro? ¿Parece que tienes algo?-me volvió a insistir

Demonios Anna me conocía demasiado bien como para mentirle…vamos Bjormann deja de llorar y se hombre, tienes que decirle que le gustas

-mmm…Anna hay…hay algo que quiero decirte-empecé a hablar, sonrojándome y jugando con mis dedos por los nervios

-dime…-

-yo…he estado pensando y bueno mmmm…tu..tu...tu me gusta…

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg (timbre del telefono)

-oh perdona Kristoff….es Kai y tengo que contestarle-se disculpó Anna

Maldito Kai arruinaste mi momento, maldije internamente al mayordomo de Anna ¿Por qué tenía que llamar justo ahora?!

-sí…ajá...tranquilo Kai estoy bien…pero…aja…mmm…espera ¿ahora?...aaawwww….si….si….¡ay si lo se Kai!…ufff está bien iré para allá…piiii-

-ufff….lo lamento mucho Kristoff pero tengo que ir a casa-

-descuida te entiendo…-

-espera ¿que querías decirme?-

-no…nada nada-

-vamos Kristoff cuéntame-

-no…no es nada importante-

-no pienso reírme te lo prometo…confía en mi-

Tenía que decírselo, respira y tranquilízate, respira hondo Kristoff

-es que tu…-

-¿yo?…

-tu…-demonios estaba tan nervioso que no podía continuar…rayos no, no puedo

-¿qué pasa conmigo?-

-me gusta…-

-¿te gusta que?-

-me gustaaaa…..¡me gustan tus trenzas!-mentí

-¡¿mis trenzas?!-exclamó sorprendida mirando su cabello

-mmm…si-

Perfecto Kristoff acabas de convertirte en un cobarde…miraba la cara de los muchachos que estaban decepcionados por mi falta de valentía…rayos ¿por qué tenía que ponerme tan nervioso frente a ella?...

-bueno Kristoff…eso…eso de verdad no me lo esperaba-

-…-me sentía como un idiota en ese momento, en realidad me agradaban sus trenzas le quedaban bien…en realidad siempre se veía bien para mí

-bueno no sabía que te gustan tanto…-

-…-

-bueno ahora que lo sé, creo que podria ir a todos tus partidos con ellas para animarte más ajaja-me sonrió contenta como siempre

-si…si eso suena increíble-

-ajajajaj entonces nos vemos mañana…cuídate-

-cuídate…-

Vi como Anna se retiraba del local y por mi parte me fui a la barra para pedir otra cerveza ante mi amarga derrota.

-"¡¿me gustan tus trenzas?!" Hice todo este arreglo y eso es lo mejor que puedes decirle…me decepcionas Bjormann-se burló Flynn

-ya cállate Flynnn todo esto es tu culpa…te dije que no estaba listo-le regañé enojado

-¡¿Cómo es que te puede costar tanto?!-

-cállate como si tú se lo hubieras dicho a Rapunzel-le recordé enojado

-ya perdóname…solo quería ayudarte-se disculpó sentándose a mi lado para pagarme la cerveza

-y de mucha ayuda a sido…gracias Flynn-

El choque

**Anna Pov**

Maldita sea había olvidado que Elsa volvería del extranjero esta noche…rayos ¡¿cómo se me había olvidado?!...sé que Elsa y yo no congeniamos mucho, pero le había prometido que la esperaría en casa para recibirla. Miraba la hora de mi reloj…¡10:45hrs!..Se me hacía tarde y tenía que apurarme si quería llegar, así empecé a pedalear la bicicleta más rápido. Con mi bici pasaba a todos los autos y esquivaba a todos los peatones, estaba apurada y tenía que llegar a mi casa antes de que Elsa note que no estoy…¡oh no luz amarilla! Acelere aún más para alcanzar la luz pero justo me cambia a luz roja y antes de que pudiera frenar un auto rojo golpeo mi bicicleta haciendo que cayera al piso

-aaaauuuchhh…mi pierna….¡hey!-le regañe al conductor

-oh como lo siento ¿te hiciste daño?-me preguntó el conductor saliendo del auto

El conductor era un hombre joven, alto, de cabellos pelirrojos, vestido con jeans, zapatos chaqueta y sus ojos tapados con unas gafas de sol

-...si..tranquilo..no, no me paso nada-

-¿estas segura?-me preguntó preocupado

-es que no vi la luz cuando manejaba pero estoy… ¡bien!…enserio-

-oh…que suerte-me sonrió con una perfecta sonrisa mientras me ayudaba, sentía como me sonrojaba producto del atractivo joven

-emm…soy Hans…Hans Westergard el "príncipe"-se presentó quitándose las gafas mostrando sus ojos encantadores

No podía creerlo debía está soñando esto no me podía estar pasando era el…¡era él! Era el "príncipe" Hans Westergard mi mayor ídolo deportivo, si no fuese por el hecho que estaba tan sorprendida estaría gritando y saltando de felicidad

-mmm…A..Anna…soy Anna Winters-salude algo nerviosa

-¡¿Winters?!-

¡Ay no! ¡No otra vez! él debió reconocer mi apellido por Elsa…oh no él debe ser otro chico interesado por ella

-¿Winters? Por supuesto ¡Tú eres Anna Winters! De la barra Arendeliana ¿no?

-espera… tu… ¡¿tú me conoces?!-

-por supuesto, he escuchado mucho de ti, perdóname por haberte golpeado con mi auto-

-oh calma, calma no tienes que disculparte tanto yo no soy esa Winters…soy solo Anna-

-¿solo Anna?-

-oh no son las 11 se me hace tarde…¡me van a matar!

-por favor permítame llevarla a su casa-

-¡oh no! no tienes que molestarte-

-insisto, después de golpearla con mi auto de esa forma es lo menos que puedo hacer-

-no por favor, fue mi error-

-insisto déjeme llevarla-

-es…está bien-acepté simplemente no podia negar la oportunidad el era demasiado caballero y perfecto y más encima era Hans Westergard jamás tendría otra oportunidad así

Hans subió mi bicicleta a su auto y me abrió la puerta, aun no podía creer todo esto…Hans Westergard el mejor jugador de fútbol de la liga me estaba llevando a casa en su fabuloso auto deportivo. ¡Esto era como un sueño! Un sueño hecho realidad solo que mucho mejor, Hans era muchísimo más apuesto y encantador en persona y además tenía un increíble gusto por la música

-es aquí…mu…muchas gracias por traerme-le agradecí aun algo avergonzado por la situación

-espera…déjame recompensarte por las molestias que te cause-

-Molestias pero si no me has hecho nada…al contario-"al contrario" Anna cierra la boca antes de que note que casi estas babeando por él.

-jajaja insisto…por mi culpa estas herida y tu bici dañada-

-mi pierna está bien…en…enserio-le dije restándole importancia a la herida de mi pierna

-¿qué te parece una cita?-

-¡¿una cita?!… con ¿conmigo?... ¿seguro que no estas invitando a nadie más?-le pregunté mirando a todos lados, ¿esto era enserio?, nadie nunca me había invitado a una cita

-ajajaj si es a ti…verás llegue a la ciudad hace muy poco y no conozco a nadie aún…además así puedo recompensarte apropiadamente… ¿qué me dices?

¡Mi mayor ídolo me estaba invitando a salir!...oh dios finalmente y como nunca alguien me presto atención

-c…cla..claro-

-entonces pasare por ti a las 6…nos vemos mañana Anna-

-n..nos vemos-

Dentro de mí estaba gritando de felicidad, ¡oh my gosh! ¡Tenía que contárselo a todo el mundo! No podía esperar ver la cara de los muchachos cuando se los cuente

Entre a mi casa y le pregunté a Kai si Elsa había llegado, él me dijo que no y por supuesto no paso desapercibido la gran sonrisa que traía en la cara y me pregunto por ella yo simplemente le dije que era un secreto y antes de que pudiera preguntarme de nuevo Elsa llegó a casa

-¡Elsa!-saludé alegre

-¡¿Anna?!-

-¡oh que alegría que estés aquí hermana!-volví a saludar pues seguía con la alegría de mi encuentro con Hans

-oh vaya que sorpresa, no pensé que te alegraría tan…-

-¿Elsa que te pasa?-le pregunté preocupada ante su repentino silencio y cara preocupada

-tu pierna… ¿¡que le paso a tu pierna!?-exclamó alarmada sin despegar la vista de mi pierna herida

-Elsa tranquila no…no es nada-intenté calmarla

-fueron tus amigos fanáticos ¿no?-me preguntó cruzando los brazos enojada

-¡NO!-respondí instantáneamente mis amigos jamás me harían esto

-estoy segura que si…cada vez que prendo el televisor veo como destruyen el estadio o se agarran a golpes en la calle-explicó Elsa con recelo

-¡tú ni siquiera los conoces!-

-¡claro que sí! y no me mientas porque estoy segura que fue un futbolista el que te hizo eso-indicó Elsa furiosa

-¡No fue así como ocurrieron las cosas!-

-entonces tenía razón que fue un futbolista-

-no discutiré más contigo Elsa… tu jamás lo entenderías-

-¡¿Entenderlo?! ¡¿Qué debo entender?!…que abandonaste una prometedora carrera de tenista por ser ¿qué?…una chica que toca bombo en un estadio repleto de gente ignorante y violenta…Anna tu tenías todo para ser una tenista exitosa-

-Eso es lo que tú quieres Elsa ¡pero yo no!... ¡yo soy feliz así! ¿¡Por qué detestas tanto el fútbol!?-

-¡porque por culpa de deportes como ese la gente olvida el tenis!-

Estaba tan enojada, Elsa siempre me decía lo mismo, como odiaba que se pusiera así, siempre despreciaba a mis amigos y todo lo que hacía, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso

-Estamos en época mundialera ¡entiende que a nadie le importa tu torneo Elsa!-

Hubo un silencio incomodo…nunca le había gritado a Elsa de esa manera, Kai estaba asustado nunca nadie en esta casa ha insultado abiertamente el tenis como yo acababa de hacer

-¡suficiente!…quiero que te alejes de mi vista-

-Elsa…-me sentía culpable y enojada al mismo tiempo, acababa de insultar su torneo favorito…esto no iba a acabar bien y lo sabía

-Kai llévame la comida a la habitación, estoy cansada-pidió Elsa subiendo las escalera

-Elsa…¡Elsa!...¡Elsa escúchame cuando te hablo!-le grité persiguiéndola

-…Kai avísame cuando mi hermanita vuelva…quisiera verla de nuevo-ordenó Elsa mirando a Kai e ignorándome al mismo tiempo

-pe…pero…ella está justo a su lado-replicó Kai confundido y preocupado

-dije "avísame cuando vuelva"…-insistió Elsa cargando sus palabras con seriedad

-¡Elsa!-le grité por última vez pero ella siguió subiendo las escaleras ignorándome totalmente

Lo hacía de nuevo, de nuevo me daba la espalda como si no existiese, nuevamente me daba su fría indiferencia, me daba tanta pena, yo estaba feliz de verla de nuevo y seguía teniendo la esperanza de que volveríamos a ser como antes y que me felicitaría por conseguir mi primera cita, pero no ella nuevamente me estaba haciendo la ley del hielo…saben ese es un juego que puede jugarse de dos personas

* * *

><p><strong>Se qué algunas cosas no se parecen mucho a la de la película, pero como dije antes esto no piensa ser igual a la pelicula, además en el próximo capitulo (que no se cuando lo terminaré) hablaremos de Elsa y se explicará mejor su compleja personalidad y descubrirán que su historia es muuuuy distinta a la de Anna pero lo emocionante será cuando ambas se unen para hacer un gran fanfiction "deportivo".<strong>

**Espero que les haya sido de su agrado recibo comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, sean buenos pls :)**

**que tengan un bonito día **

**lopis-lopis ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Finalmente acabé este capitulo :D se que me tarde mucho pero la verdad es que tuve que reescribirlo como 5 veces para que me terminara convenciendo lo suficiente para publicarlo. Ahora exploraremos el pasado de Elsa y su punto de vista de la situación y notarán el enorme contraste entre las hermanas Winters.

_PD: los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen son propiedad de Disney. Cualquier semejanza y coincidencia de los personajes con otro fic es mera coincidencia_

* * *

><p><strong>La pesadillas del pasado<strong>

_-¡Papi! ¡papi! ¡mami va a ganar! Va a ganar!-_

_-shhh calma hija tu madre necesita concentración ahora-_

_-pero…pero estoy tan emocionada! ¡Mami esta ganando!-_

_-ajajajaj lo se amor-_

_-**¡Forty-fifteen! (40-15) ¡Match Point for Ms. Winters!**-Anunció el juez por el altoparlante causando emoción en todo el estadio, mi mamá estaba a un punto de convertirse en la primera Arendelliana en llevarse la bandeja de plata_

_Siempre me acuerdo de ese punto imborrable en mi memoria, siempre se aparece frente a mí, mi madre tenía ese partido en el bolsillo pero lamentablemente su oponente se la devuelve golpeándola gravemente en el tobillo._

_Craaaaaaaaaaacckkkkkkkkkk_

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_-¡Iddduuuuunnnn!-gritó mi padre_

_-Maaaaammmiiiiiiiiii!-lloraba al ver a mi madre llorando completamente incapaz de levantarse del suelo_

-¡nooooooooooooo!-

-¡Elsa! ¡Elsa! Despierta!-me gritaba una voz femenina sacudiéndome para que despertara

Abrí los ojos con la respiración agitada producto de la horrible pesadilla.

-¿Elsa estas bien?-me preguntó la joven

-si…ufff….ufff….estoy bien-le respondí para que se calmara

-¿la pesadilla de nuevo?-me preguntó preocupada

-mmm…si…-le respondí con tristeza

Ella era Isabella, más conocida como "Bella" era mi mejor amiga y mi actual pareja en el circuito de dobles femenino, ella era una chica amable y muy tolerante y tras los años que la conozco podría decir que es una de las personas que mejor me conoce en el mundo, ella era una de las pocas personas que conocía mi trauma infantil y si bien a ella se le podía confiar de todo, no deseaba hablar sobre el tema de momento, por lo que rápidamente le cambie el tema

-mmm…por cierto ¿dónde estamos?-le pregunté mientras me estiraba en mi asiento

-mmm…le pregunte a la azafata hace unos minutos, dijo que estábamos en la frontera y que arribaríamos en unas pocas horas-me respondió amablemente

-alguien dijo ¡¿unas pocas horas?!-grito una joven rubia levantándose del asiento de manera estrepitosa

Ella era Aurora, otra de mis amigas, ella a diferencia de Bella era muy extrovertida y coqueta, Aurora era famosa por no perderse ninguna fiesta u oportunidad para divertirse, ella acostumbraba salir y desvelarse en la noche por lo que no era raro verla dormir durante el día, por eso que le apodamos "la bella durmiente". Con Aurora todo era diversión…a veces demasiada para mi gusto, pero yo sé que Aurora en el fondo es una gran amiga

-jaja Aurora y ¿a que se debe tanta emoción?-se rió Bella

-¡¿acaso no es obvio?! ¡Arendelle va a celebrar el mundial de fútbol!-exclamó Aurora dando saltitos de emoción

-ya…pero Aurora eso todo el mundo lo sabe, y ¿por qué nos debe importar?-respondí sin interés pues no le veía relación alguna entre el mundial y nuestro tenis

-daaah… ¡todo! Solo imagen la cantidad de jugadores y turistas extranjeros que habrá, es una oportunidad perfecta para conocer algún muchacho guapo ¿qué dicen chicas?-propuso Aurora

Creo que era obvio esperar una respuesta así viniendo de Aurora…ella no cambiará

-mmm…yo paso-respondió Bella centrando su atención en su libro

-oh Bella que aburrida-señaló Aurora haciendo puchero

-jajaj lo lamento Aurora pero no estoy interesada en "divertirme" con desconocidos-respondió Bella desinteresada

-¡bueno tú te lo pierdes!... y ¿qué me dices tú Elsa?…estoy segura que tu si me apoyarás-me preguntó sonriendo

-emmm….creo que yo también pasaré-le respondí casi con el mismo desinterés que Bella…prefiero morir que intentar salir con un futbolista

-ajajajajajajajajajaja-se rieron las chicas por mis respuesta

-ya no se rían, lo digo enserio…no tengo ganas de salir con alguien-les dije algo molesta al ver que no me tomaban enserio

-uuhhh cuidado Bella "la reina del hielo" ha hablado-se burló Aurora

-ya basta ¡no me digan así!, ¡ya no soy esa chica!-me enojé

-Elsa tranquila era una broma, no tienes que ponerte tan seria-intentó tranquilizarme Bella

-no lo haría si no pararan de hablar estupideces…-le respondí cortante agarrando la frazada para intentar dormir

-oye tranquila ¿qué bicho te pico?-me preguntó Aurora

-¡Nada! Nada…solo dejen de molestarme…-les gruñí

-aaahhh…ya se ¿es por el fútbol verdad?-me preguntó Bella de manera retórica, ella sabía perfectamente que era por eso

-solo déjenme tranquila si…-les pedí enojada mientras me acomodaba con la frazada para observar las nubes de la ventana

Sé que había sido grosera con mis amigas, pero realmente no estaba de humor en ese momento, estaba muy cansada y más en cima Aurora tenía que mencionar ese apestoso mundial.

"Reina del hielo"…si muchachos yo soy conocida como "la reina del hielo" y bien ganado que tengo el apodo, ¿qué? ¿por que me dicen así?...bueno esa es una historia de la que no estoy para nada orgullosa, pues deben saber que no siempre fui una "buena chica"…

_Verán…desde que nací supe que el tenis estaba en mi sangre, tenía talento y eso se notó desde el momento en que agarré la raqueta por primera vez. Yo amaba a mis padres y los veía como ejemplos a seguir, sobre todo a mi madre, ella era mi ídolo ¡la mejor tenista de todas!, sin embargo todo eso acabó tras su fatídica caída en la final de Weselton provocando su prematuro retiro del deporte, quedé tan traumada con ese partido que me propuse seguir sus pasos para poder devolverle a mi madre la victoria que le "robaron" en ese torneo._

_Así bajo la tutela de mi padre inicie un riguroso entrenamiento en el cual practicaba más de 5 horas al día. Al cumplir los 12 el tenis era el deporte más popular de Arendelle y yo ya era vista como la futura promesa del deporte, pero no fue hasta los 16 en que conocí lo que era la fama, con 16 años ya me había consagrado como la mejor del país y los paparazis empezaron a bombardearme pues era una adolescente rica y talentosa. Al principio los flashes y luces me molestaban y desconcentraban bastante, pero con el pasar de los partidos logré acostumbrarme a ellos….ustedes no se imaginan la cara que tuve cuando un día aparecí en las portadas de las revistas como la adolescente más sexy del país, yo casi me caí de la silla por la sorpresa ¿yo era sexy? Nunca me había visto de esa manera pues nunca lo había intentado siquiera, es más yo me consideraba tímida respecto al tema. La fama llegó de manera instantánea desde entonces __nunca me faltaron ofertas de modelaje, novios y entrevistas en la televisión. Aquellas oportunidades empezaron a llamar mi atención y hablé con mis padres al respecto, ellos estaban de acuerdo en que participara y conociera un poco más siempre bajo la condición que fuera con moderación y jamás dejara de centrarme en el tenis. Yo era tímida al inicio pero sin darme cuenta me transformé una celebridad._

_A los 18 estaba en el máximo apogeo de mi carrera tenística, por primera vez ingresaba al gran campeonato de Weselton el mayor torneo de tenis del país y del mundo, un torneo muy particular que se juega en las famosas canchas de pasto del All Arendelle lawn tennis club cuya mayor desdicha es que ningún Arendelliano ha podido llevarse a casa la preciada copa o la hermosa bandeja de plata. Ese torneo era muy especial para mí y no solo por dicho antes, sino por ser el torneo donde mi madre tuvo que abandonar el tenis y también por ser el único torneo que mi abuela jamás pudo ganar. Para mí este torneo era mi gran oportunidad, no había perdido ningún partido en la temporada y todo el país me estaba apoyando. Yo era joven y confiada en ese entonces y creía que ganaría el campeonato pero lamentablemente el destino me tenía otro camino y fue humillantemente derrotada durante mi primer partido por Ducanova. Esa derrota fue durísima para mí, ese día había jugado mejor que nunca y aun así no pude contra ella, ni siquiera pude sacarle un set, sentí toda la decepción de los Arendellianos al no poder romper la maldición, estaba tan frustrada con la derrota pues sentía que todos esos años de esfuerzo y entrenamiento fueron en vano y terminé peleando con mis padres pues ya no quería más, no quería vivir bajo la maldición y me fui de casa._

_Esa fue la peor época de mi vida, aún sintiendo la herida de mi derrota, empecé a centrarme en el modelaje y la fama de mi nombre, estaba en todas las fiestas y prácticamente salía con cada chico que se me cruzaba. Nunca dejé el tenis pero mi nombre ya no era el mismo...ahora me decían la "princesa del hielo" por los múltiples corazones rotos que dejaba. Las cámaras me adoraban pero no así entre las demás tenistas que me veían como una "gran zorra", para ellas solo era una chica bonita vestida de deportista y no una deportista de verdad, yo les decía que estaban celosas pues no había nada de malo con ser bonita, además era muy buena y raramente perdía, solo estaban celosas de mí._

_Mis padres estaban decepcionados y yo no los entendía...nuestras discusiones fueron en aumento hasta que finalmente viajaron hasta mi nueva casa para regañarme. Mis padres me encontraron en un pésimo momento recién había terminado mi novio y estaba muy irritable..._

_-Elsa tenemos que hablar-me habló mi padre de manera seria_

_-hablemos después, hoy no tengo ánimos para otra de tus aburridas charlas de padre e hija-le dije hastiada pues sabía que la conversación era solo para regañarme_

_-nada de eso, hija esto ha llegado muy lejos-me gritó mi padre bloqueando la salida_

_-oh ¿así que ahora soy tu hija?-le respondí con hiriente sarcasmo_

_-¡siempre has sido nuestra hija Elsa!-habló mi madre entrando a la sala_

_-…madre...-susurré con voz rencorosa. La relación con mi madre en ese entonces era igual o peor a la que tenía con mi padre_

_-Elsa tu padre y yo estamos preocupados de ti-me explicó con voz maternal_

_Me cargaba que se pusieran así, ellos siempre se acercaban a mí con la excusa de estar preocupados y parecer "buenitos" mientras que me dejaban como la hija mala. Ellos tenían la culpa, yo he hecho todo lo que han querido durante 18 años y ahora que por fin hacia lo que quería se la pasaban regañándome…_

_-¿preocupados de qué?… ¿de qué soy famosa y exitosa?-señalé de manera burlesca_

_-¡no eres exitosa! ¡Eres arrogante!-me gritó mi papá golpeando la mesa con sus puños_

_-¡no soy arrogante! ¡Soy exitosa! todo el mundo me conoce y he logrado más títulos que cualquiera en la familia-señalé enojada mostrando mi pared llena de trofeos_

_-le llamas exitosa a una joven que no para de posar para cada fotógrafo, pasa la noche en fiestas tóxicas y cambia de novio cuando se le da la gana…¡estas ensuciando el nombre de la familia!-me regañó mi padre_

_Mi padre estaba verdaderamente furioso pero a mí ya me daba igual, total esa no ha sido la peor conversación que he tenido con ellos…Se produjo un momento de silencio incómodo que mi madre rompió_

_-Uff…Elsa ¿cómo no te das cuenta del daño que te haces?...acaso no ves la mala influencia que estas generando, estas descuidándote y tu rendimiento va a disminuir si no vuelves a entrenar-preguntó mi madre de manera maternal_

_-¡no necesito entrenar! ¡Gano todos mis partidos!-señalé enojada de que iniciara con ese discurso repetido_

_-¡cuánta arrogancia junta por dios!… ¿dónde está nuestra pequeña niña que entrenaba todos los días?-preguntó mi padre mirándome a los ojos_

_Ya no lo soportaba eso era extorsión psicológica, eso era jugar sucio_

_-en ningún lado, ella se fue hace tiempo...-le respondí dándoles la espalada con voz tenue pero segura_

_-¡estas siendo una hija malagradecida y una pésima hermana! ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de cuanto te has alejado de Anna?-_

_¿Anna?…meter a Anna en el tema era un recurso muy bajo, ellos siempre se pondrían de su lado por ser menos talentosa que yo_

_-¿Alejarme de Anna? yo solo la hago fuerte, el mundo es frío y hostil, cada uno debe areglarselas como puede…además tengo mis propios asuntos que atender-les dije intentando evitar el tema lo más posible_

_-Eso no es ayudarla…tu hermana se esfuerza por mejorar y tú solo le presumes tus victorias, novios y fama en su cara-me regañó mi padre_

_¡Ven! ¡Ellos siempre se ponen de su lado!...yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer y que sea superior a ella no me hace mala hermana, simplemente no me sobra tiempo para ella._

_-¡eso no es verdad! no es mi culpa que no sea de mi nivel y tampoco es mi culpa que sea más popular que ella ¡cada uno se genera su propia fama!-le grité a la defensiva_

_-hija…tu naciste con talento ¿por qué lo estás derrochando así?…tu podrías haber sido la mejor...-me dijo mi padre decepcionado_

_-….-Me di la vuelta porque mis ojos se me estaban poniendo vidriosos y no quería que me vieran así, no quería que creyeran que me estaban ganando_

_-…hija por favor vuelve con nosotros…Anna te necesita…extrañamos a nuestra pequeña Elsa-pidió mi madre con los ojos vidriosos._

_A mi madre se le estaba quebrando la voz…quizás había llegado muy lejos y ellos de verdad están preocupados por mí_

_-hija ¿qué paso con tu sueño de seguir los pasos de la familia?-me preguntó mi padre preocupado_

_Seguir los pasos de la familia…recuerdo que era una mocosa cuando lo dije…pero luego el mundo me dijo que eso sería imposible…aún me perseguía los amargos recuerdos de la derrota y mi tiempo perdido en el tenis._

_-ese sueño era una basura…-le respondí con voz sombría_

_-¡esta vida que llevas es una basura hija!-explotó mi padre tirando mi vaso con vodka a la pared_

_-¡NO es así! ¡Esto es mucho mejor que mi antigua vida!…-le grité levantándome mirándolo a los ojos enojada con él_

_-¡¿en que puede sentido puede ser mejor esto que ser una deportista de verdad?!…dime ¡¿a que le tienes tanto miedo?!-_

_-¡yo no tengo miedo a nada!…¡Váyanse!-les grité para que se marcharan_

_-hija míranos cuando te estamos hablando-me pidió mi madre tomándome del hombro_

_-¡no me toques!-le regañé a mi madre quitando su mano de manera tan frívola que hasta mí me sorprendió. _

_-lo siento cariño sniff ya no puedo seguir discutiendo, sniff esta no es la hija que crié-dijo mi madre con las lágrimas_

_Me sentí horrible, estaba enojada con ellos pero no quería herirlos así_

_-Espero que estés contenta con esto Elsa…tu pudiste haber sido como tu abuela o tu madre-me señaló mi padre desde el pórtico de la puerta_

_¿Ser como mi madre? ser alguien que entrena toda su vida para que...para retirarse sin completar su carrera...no yo no quería terminar así_

_-lo lamento padre...pero yo no quiero otra fracasada….-le respondí aludiendo a mi madre_

_-…Tomaremos un crucero de 15 días…si aún te queda algo de cariño por la familia esperamos verte en navidad-me informó con voz a punto de quebrarse_

_-...-_

_-...-_

_-Elsa…sniff ¡al menos di algo!-rogó mi madre aguantándose las lagrimas_

_-…diviértanse en su crucero…-le respondí sin dignarme a dirigirles la vista._

_Mi madre se retiró llorando, mi padre la siguió, yo estaba destrozada por dentro...ellos tenían razón, mi vida era un asco pero ya era demasiado tarde para cambiarla, mi reputación ya estaba formada y por otra parte era demasiado orgullosa para volver a casa con las maletas y pedir disculpas por todo. Si tan solo supiese que esa sería la última vez que vería a mis padres juró que no hubiese dicho ninguna de esas cosas...no saben lo arrepentida que estoy de ello._

_2 días después me llamaron para informarme de la muerte de mis padres durante su viaje en crucero…"diviértanse en su crucero" fueron las últimas palabras que les dediqué…la culpa me estaba matando por dentro y decidí volver a casa para cuidar de Anna y enterrar a mis padres. Durante mi llegada no me atreví a dirigirle la palabra a Anna pues el sentimiento de culpa aún me seguía carcomiendo...seguía sintiendo culpable de todo pues aunque no había matado a mis padres si les había destruido sus corazones._

_Ese día tomé una decisión...me propuse a mi misma que volvería a ser lo que era antes, cuando el tenis me importaba y ganaría el torneo de Weselton para reconciliarme con mis padres y para mí misma. Poco después conseguí una nueva entrenadora, abandoné el modelaje y las entrevistas, cerré casi todos mis contratos para enfocarme exclusivamente en mi carrera deportiva. Ahora viajaba más que nunca y aunque me preocupaba por Anna, realmente necesitaba estar lejos de casa y de ella para dejar de pensar en la muerte de mis padres._

_Cambie mi estilo de juego optando por uno más elegante y maduro, transformándome de "la princesa de hielo" a "la reina del hielo" mi apodo se hizo muy popular producto mi reservada personalidad, ahora apenas daba entrevistas y rechazaba a todos los pretendientes que se me aparecían, ahora solo me concentrada en mi carrera y nada más. _

_Quería cambiar mi imagen e incentivar el tenis que estaba perdiendo popularidad en el país, pero los políticos se rieron de mí pues consideraban que los dineros debían irse a deportes más populares y baratos como el fútbol, nadie creía que el tenis podría resurgir tras la muerte de mi madre. Así fue como empezó a crecer mi__ famoso odio hacia el fútbol, para mí era insólito que a un futbolista que apenas sabía hablar se le pagaran millones, en cambio un joven tenista debía nacer rico o mendigar para poder representar a su país en el extranjero. Las discusiones con los políticos se volvían cada vez más inútiles pues el fútbol crecía con fuerzas en el país y para más remate tenia que ver como mi propia hermanita dejaba de lado su raqueta para ver los partidos de fútbol_

_Mi paciencia se agotó el día en que me dijo que dejaría el tenis para dedicarse a ser parte de la fanaticada local, al principio creí que era una broma de mal gusto porque si había algo peor que un futbolista eran aquellos que lo apoyaban de forma enferma...como era de esperarse me negué rotundamente a que lo hiciera. Anna era una gran tenista, solo que no se daba cuenta de ello y yo no pensaba dejar que botara todo por una simple moda, intenté convencerla de que estaba equivocada pero solo lograba que se alejara más de mí…_

-¡Elsa!...¡tierra llamando a Elsa!-me llamaba Bella para que despertara de mis pensamientos

-oh…perdón, perdón-me disculpe volviendo a la realidad

-oye ¿qué paso? te nos habías ido-me preguntó Aurora bastante preocupada

-lo lamento estaba pensando…cosas…-respondí algo avergonzada

-Elsa descenderemos dentro de poco… ¿estás lista?-me preguntó Aurora

-…uff…eso creo-suspiré sin entusiasmo

-ánimo Elsa…no dejes que esas pesadillas te afecten…este será nuestro año-animó Bella

-gracias Bella…-agradecí

-y quien sabe Elsa…quizás tengas suerte y encuentres a tu rey de hielo por ahí-me sonrió Aurora guiñándome un ojo

-jajajaj que chistositas-

-al menos te hicimos sonreír-

-je…gracias chicas-

El avión descendió y arribamos al aeropuerto, recogí mi maleta y espere en un sillón….por alguna extraña razón el viaje me resulto muy agotador y me sentía muchísimo más cansada que antes, me estiré un poco y miré el televisor para distraerme

_En las noticias deportivas….la llegada de un importante deportista…¡Hans Westergard! "el príncipe" deja conmocionados tanto a mujeres como hombres seguidores de su talento en el fútbol_

Vaya que basura…hace minutos acaban de llegar 3 de las mejores tenistas del mundo, incluyendo la mejor del país y no están armando tanto escándalo

_En el otro extremo del deporte nuevamente se registran incidentes en las calles protagonizados por la barra popular, 3 heridos y un muerto_

¡Anna! Mi pensamiento fue instantáneo, me moría en solo pensar que Anna estuviese metida ahí, tomé mi celular y llamé a Kai

-Kai soy Elsa…si..si llegué bien…aja…aja...Kai ¿Anna está en la casa?...mmm…ufff…gracias Kai…descuida el coche llegara dentro de unos minutos…si…si…nos vemos allá-terminé la llamada, aliviada de que Anna estaba a salvo en la casa

Miré la hora…10:30pm…el avión había llegado a la hora correcta

-tranquila Elsa, no te angusties las cosas saldrán bien-me animó Bella

-gracias-

-me tengo que ir, ¿entrenamos mañana?-

-ajaja eso no se pregunta-le respondí riéndome

-nos vemos-

-nos vemos-

Mi coche había llegado y me subí para que me llevara a casa, en el camino me era imposible evitar pensar en Anna…ha pasado más de un mes desde que no cenábamos juntas y sé que mi relación con ella no es fácil de momento pero quería reparar las cosas…sobre todo ahora que el torneo de Weselton se estaba acercando

-un momento…¡whoah! ¡no puedo creerlo!, usted es…¡es Elsa Winters!...¡la modelo!-exclamó de emoción el chófer

Sinceramente quería destruir la ventana del coche al escuchar la palabra "modelo"… ¡recién acababa de ganar un Grand Slam! y este sujeto me recordaba por haber sido modelo hace 3 años…¡¿cómo no reconocen a sus propios deportistas?!

-por favor señorita Winters tiene que darme su autógrafo, seria la envidia de mis compañeros-me rogó el chófer acercándome un libro y un lápiz

-uff…está bien-accedí algo incómoda

-¡qué suerte he tenido hoy!, usted es la segunda celebridad que llevo este día-me explicó el chófer con alegría

-¿Enserio?… ¿y quién fue la primera?-le pregunté para amenizar el ambiente

-oh no lo va a creer...se va a caer de su asiento cuando lo sepa-me dijo con emoción

-vaya…debió ser alguien muy famoso-le sonreí

-fue…fue al "príncipe" en persona….¡Hans Westergard viajo en este coche!-exclamó el chófer con estrellas en sus ojos.

-guau quedé sin palabras…-dije con el mayor sarcasmo del mundo. Conocía a ese tal "príncipe"…era el jugador favorito de Anna, ella siempre decía maravillas de ese tonto engreído.

-¡sí! ¡Ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida!, jamás voy a tener otra oportunidad como esa así que le pedí que me firmara la cabeza-me señaló el chófer mostrándome su cabeza firmada

Oh vaya este tipo es un idiota…precisamente este tipo de fanáticos son la razón de porque detesto tanto el fútbol…

Preferí no seguir hablando con el chófer puesto que era evidente que no habría mucho tema de conversación además estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir escuchando cosas sobre ese dichoso "príncipe"

Afortunadamente llegué a la mansión y los sirvientes empezaron a bajar mis maletas, el chófer quedó impresionado por mi casa y recién entonces se dio cuenta de quién era en verdad…en fin el conductor poco me importaba y para ese entonces solo quería descansar de tan largo viaje. Abrí la puerta y me encuentro con mi hermana muy entusiasmada

-¡Elsa!-me saludó alegre

-¡¿Anna?!-estaba contenta, realmente estaba feliz de que a ella le alegrará mi regreso, quizás las cosas realmente podían mejorar

-¡oh que alegría que estés aquí hermana!-volvió a saludarme manteniendo su alegría

-oh vaya que sorpresa…no pensé que te alegraría tan…-me detuve al seco al ver su pierna manchada con sangre, entré en pánico y lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza era que Anna estuvo metida en una pelea con sus amigos fanáticos.

-¿Elsa que te pasa?-me preguntó preocupada ante mi repentino silencio y cara de preocupación

-tu pierna… ¿¡que le paso a tu pierna!?-exclamé alarmada por su pierna herida

Empecé a preguntarle sobre la herida, tenía miedo que fueran sus amigos futbolistas pero Anna me malinterpretó y terminamos peleando, nuevamente hacia oído sordo a mis recomendaciones y no estaba física ni anímicamente para discutir, así que me retiré del lugar para evitar discutir. Estaba enojada y triste no había pasado ni medio hora desde que volví y ahora nos llevamos peor que antes… ¿qué demonios le pasa? Sus amigos futbolistas la hieren y sigue apoyándolos… ¿qué demonios le pasa a todo el mundo?

* * *

><p><strong>Ahí tienen el pasado de Elsa...se que quizás haya parecido raro, pero lo hice así y estoy orgullosa total es una versión moderna y deportiva de FROZEN por tanto no es 100% igual. <strong>

**El próximo capitulo empieza el calentamiento del gran partido. Anna saldrá con Hans y buscará la aprobación de sus amigos y familiares ¿cómo tomará la noticia Kristoff? ¿que opinará Elsa sobre la relación de su hermanita? **

**que tengan un bonito día**

**lopis-lopis ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Aquí lopis-lopis con otro capitulo de este (AU) deportivo, en este capitulo se verá las diferentes reacciones que produce la noticia del noviazgo entre Hans y Anna. _

_PD: los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen son propiedad de Disney. Cualquier semejanza y coincidencia de los personajes con otro fic es mera coincidencia._

_disfruten la lectura ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Conociendo al rival<strong>

**Kristoff Pov**

Cuando estaba estresado, golpeaba el saco de arena…cuando estaba enojado, golpeaba el saco de arena…cuando estaba triste, golpeaba el saco de arena…y cuando tenía un problema nuevamente golpeaba el saco de arena…pero hoy era diferente, hoy no lo estaba golpeando…lo estaba machacando

Plaf plaf plaf…plaf plaf plaf…

-Arriba, abajo al centro…-golpeaba el saco sin parar

Plaf plaf plaf…plaf plaf plaf…

-¡Arriba! ¡Abajo! ¡Al centro!...-lo golpeaba con más fuerzas

-Uff…uff… ¡maldito Hans!…uff… ¡niño bonito arrogante!...-maldecía incansablemente

Plaf plaf plaf plaf…plaf plaf plaf plaf…¡PLAF!

Estaba enojado, estaba estresado, estaba triste, peor aún estaba destrozado y sentía nada podía reparar el daño que había sufrido...Había pasado una semana desde que me enteré que Anna, mi mejor amiga y la chica que amaba en secreto estaba saliendo con alguien más…nada menos que mi mayor ídolo deportivo en la tierra…uff…¿por qué a mí? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?

_**Flashback**_

Ese día habíamos acordado de juntarnos en Oaken´s porque Anna quería contarnos algo importante, ninguno de nosotros tenía la más mínima idea de que podría tratarse pero teníamos el presentimiento de que debía ser algo muy importante como para hacer que Anna despareciera de los entrenamientos y reuniones…Entonces en las afueras del local apareció un deportivo rojo, era un auto que solo un millonario podría costearse, todo el mundo salió del local para contemplar el fabuloso automóvil. Yo tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja era un Sitron TX 400 era un auto que solo pensé que lo vería en mis sueños y cuando creí que nada podría ser más increíble, de la puerta del conductor aparece al compás de gritos ensordecedores de muchachas nada menos que Hans Westergard ¡mi mayor ídolo deportivo de todos los tiempos! Era "el príncipe" en persona. Todos los muchachos estábamos boquiabiertos y sin poder entender que era lo que él hacia aquí. Hans por su parte saludaba confiado y seguro como toda celebridad y así como todo un caballero camino hasta la puerta del copiloto abriéndola para dar a conocer a su acompañante…entonces un silencio profundo se produjo en mi corazón…Ahí estaba Anna.

Mi corazón se detuvo en ese momento…ella…ella y Hans…las inexplicables desapariciones de Anna…todos mis temores se confirmaron en el momento en que se besaron

Sentía como todo mi mundo se derrumbaba, miles de pensamientos negativos pasaban dentro de mi cabeza, esto era la peor pesadilla que podía tener

Anna estaba radiante de felicidad explicándoles a los muchachos como comenzó su relación con Hans en cambio yo no era capaz de escuchar absolutamente nada pues aún seguía sin poder digerir el hecho que Anna estuviera con alguien más…

-¿Kristoff?... ¿Kristoff?-me preguntaba Anna intentando que volviera a la realidad

-oh..oh perdona…¿qué decías?-

-jajajaja Kristoff quiero presentarte a Hans...Hans él es Kristoff-me señaló Anna presentándome a Hans

-es un honor conocerte en persona…Anna no para de hablar de ti-saludó Hans con cortesía

-….-realmente estaba sin palabras, este se supone que debería ser el mejor día de mi vida mi ídolo de todos los tiempos estaba saludándome ¡en persona!...lamentablemente había un pequeño detalle que cambiaba todo…estaba saliendo con la chica que amaba en secreto

-…mmm… ¿estás bien amigo?-me preguntaba Hans mirándome confundido

-es algo tímido Hans…no todos los días se conoce a tu deportista favorito-explicó Anna para calmar el ambiente

-jeje tienes razón perdona no me di cuenta de ello-se disculpó Hans entre risas

-¿Kristoff? ¿Kristoff?-me llamaba Anna para devolverme la vida, pero me era inútil no sabía cómo reaccionar

-mmm…Anna linda nos dejarías a solas…quisiera charlar de hombre a hombre con él…-le pidió Hans

-pero…pero…-replicaba Anna insegura con la petición de su novio

-descuida confía en mí…ve con tus amigos, iré enseguida-le insistió nuevamente

Mi mente estaba perturbada, yo desolado, destrozado e incapaz de decir alguna palabra congruente y para empeorar las cosas Anna me había dejado a solas con Hans

-¿Kristoff? ¿Podemos hablar?-me pidió amablemente

-eh si claro-accedí sin mucho ánimo

-¿un trago?-ofreció

-no emm…no gracias-rechacé con amabilidad

-mira…sé que te cuesta digerir el hecho de que tu mejor amiga este saliendo con una superestrella deportiva como yo, pero créeme que soy un chico normal al igual que tú-inicio Hans

-…-sé que lo decía con buena intención pero su arrogante tono de voz me hacía imposible creerle

-…y también se lo importante que eres para Anna…ella siempre habla de ti-continuó Hans

-¿enserio?-le pregunté ¿Anna hablaba de mí? ¿Realmente era tan importante para ella? Me preguntaba a mí mismo

-ejem…seré sincero contigo…Anna me importa mucho y por eso quisiera que nos llevásemos bien…¿que dices Bjormann? ¿amigos?-me dijo Hans ofreciéndome su mano como señal de paz

-… ¿realmente te importa Anna como dices?-le pregunté con desconfianza

-ella es diferente a todas las chicas con las que he salido…por eso me interesa y quiero que sea feliz-me explicó con honestidad

Uff…darle mi amistad a mi rival, era el equivalente a aceptar el hecho de mi derrota. No quería aceptar la amistad pues yo amaba a Anna y no quería que fuera de nadie más…lamentablemente la triste verdad era que ella solo me veía como un amigo y nada más...nunca había visto a Anna tan feliz…que clase de mejor amigo seria si le prohibía su felicidad….entonces pensé: "si de verdad la amaba, tenía que dejarla ir"

-está bien…amigos-acepte estrechándole la mano. Hans la estrecho con una sonrisa de victoria y luego alzo la otra mano para avisarles a los muchachos la noticia. Las chicas aplaudieron la noticia con fervor y enseguida Anna me abrazo alegre de felicidad

-gracias gracias Kristoff…sniff…tú opinión significa mucho para mí-

-jeje…bueno para eso están los amigos…-le respondí aguantándome las ganas de gritar y golpear a Hans en la cara

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Ya no me quedaban fuerzas para seguir golpeando el saco y me tiré al piso rendido…uff…hoy Anna saldría nuevamente con Hans y yo seguía aquí, lamentando el hecho de que no fui capaz de declararle mi amor cuando tuve la oportunidad…¿Por qué tuve que ser tan cobarde? ¿Por qué deje que el miedo se apoderara de mí?

No sabía lo que más me dolía de todo esto…si era el hecho de que Anna solo me viese como un amigo o el hecho de que este con alguien mejor que yo...tenía que ser sincero Hans era lo que Anna deseaba, él era apuesto, rico, famoso y carismático, en resumen el hombre que toda chica deseaba y para empeorarlo ni siquiera podía odiarlo pues después de todo no parecía un mal sujeto…¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué tuve que ser tan cobarde?!

**Fin del pov**

Hans y Anna iban a ir a una discoteque a bailar, pero antes decidieron parar en la casa de Anna para buscar unas cosas

-¿Estas segura que puedo entrar a tu casa? pensé que tu hermana le molestaban las visitas-preguntaba Hans

-emm...descuida ella no está en casa-

-¿segura?-

-por supuesto a ella no le gusta llegar temprano y mucho menos en estos días…-

-¿y te deja sola?-preguntó Hans preocupado

-ah descuida, no pasa nada está Kai, Gerda y todo el personal haciéndome compañía-respondió Anna con un poco de tristeza en la voz

-¿y no le preocupa lo que estés haciendo?-

-pfff…para nada, le podría decir que me tiraría del Empire State y no me creería…ufff…ella cree que solo me dedico a vagar y hacer maldades con los muchachos-explicó Anna con algo de pena pues la situación ya le había ocurrido en más de una vez

-vaya que impresión más extraña tiene de ti-

-uff…no tienes ni idea…pero sabes, ella es mi única familia y desearía que nos llevásemos mejor-

-¿se lo has dicho?-preguntó Hans refiriéndose a su relación

-aún no…estoy esperando el momento adecuado para decírselo-respondió Anna pues tenía terror a la reacción que podría tener Elsa

-está bien no pasa nada…se lo diremos cuanto tú creas conveniente-

-gracias Hans…mmm… ¿dónde deje la llave?-preguntó Anna buscando las llaves por todas partes

-revisa en tu bolso…-sugirió Hans

Después de encontrar las llaves Anna abre la puerta y ambos ingresan a la mansión

-Vaya tu casa es enorme…-elogió Hans impresionado con la casa

-gracias…era de mis padres hasta que murieron en un crucero hace 3 años-señaló Anna con un poco de nostalgia

-oh perdona…no quise…-se disculpó Hans apenado

-está bien no pasa nada…espérame aquí mientras traigo mi abrigo-pidió Anna caminando hacia las escaleras

-claro no hay problema…-respondió Hans sentándose en uno de los sillones del salón

-ponte cómodo…aaahh...enseguida vuelvo…-pidió Anna casi tropezándose con las escaleras

Hans sonríe ante la tierna torpeza de su novia y luego se dedica a contemplar la decoración de la casa, se queda unos minutos así hasta que ve un antiguo espejo y se acerca a él para comprobar su apariencia

-mmm…que galán…-se decía contento por su propia apariencia

click..click

El sonido de las llaves y de la puerta abriéndose lo alarmaron y por curiosidad fue a ver de quien se trataba, entonces Hans vio a Elsa por primera vez, para Hans Elsa era una muchacha preciosa, alta, de tez clara, cabellos rubios platinados, ojos azules como zafiros y un físico casi de supermodelo que resaltaba por su vestimenta blanca y falda corta. Para Hans la desconocida joven era un deleite para la vista y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de conocerla.

-hola preciosa… ¿cómo puede ser posible que nunca te haya visto?-saludó Hans con su galantería habitual cuando veía a una chica hermosa

-¿disculpa es a mí?-preguntó Elsa confundida y algo ofendida

-por supuesto no hay otro bombón como tú en la sala-le respondió Hans

A Elsa le daban ganas de vomitar por ese cumplido tan trillado

-iiuuu…perdona pero ¿Quién te crees que eres?-le preguntó Elsa ofendida por la confianza que estaba tomando el desconocido en su propia casa

-ajajaj…linda estás en tu día de suerte soy nada menos que el gran Hans Westerguard en persona-señaló Hans bastante orgulloso y seguro de sí mismo

"Hans Westergard" Elsa reconoció el nombre de inmediato, era ese futbolista que Anna adoraba y que todo el mundo no paraba de alabar

-…mmm…nunca he escuchado de ti…-mintió Elsa para molestarlo

-ajjajaj…te gusta hacerte la ruda ¿eh?...es imposible que jamás hayas escuchado de mí-insistió Hans creyendo que Elsa estaba jugando con él

-no, no si te conozco…pero no me interesas-señaló Elsa sin interés alguno, dejando su bolso de tenis sobre un mesón

-¡QUÉ! ¡¿QUÉ!?-Exclamó Hans casi dándole un infarto al escuchar la respuesta de Elsa, ninguna chica en el universo lo había ignorado así, para Hans la única explicación era que todo esto era parte de un sucio juego para llamar aún más su atención. Hans no pensaba perder su compostura, ni dejarse vencer por la chica.

-...ajajajaj creo que te entendí mal…toma, aquí tienes-sonrío Hans entregándole un papel a Elsa

-¿qué es esto?-preguntó Elsa al recibir el papel

-ajajaj…es mi autógrafo, es obvio que me haz perseguido para conseguir uno-sonrió Hans victorioso

-¡oh dios mío! ¡Es tu autógrafo!-exclamó Elsa con una muestra extremadamente fingida de emoción

-jeje…sabía que eso era lo que querías…todas se mueren por uno-se rió Hans victorioso mientras se arreglaba el cabello

Zzzzziiiiiiiipppppp

Fue el sonido de Elsa desgarrando lentamente el autógrafo de Hans frente a él

-¡¿pero que estás haciendo?! ¡ese autógrafo cuesta más de 100 dólares!-gritó Hans agarrándose la cabeza sin poder creer el insulto de la joven

-ya te lo dije…no me interesas-le explicó Elsa botando los pedazos de papel al piso y luego caminando hacia las escalera

-¡espera! ¡Todo esto no tiene sentido para mí!-le interrumpió Hans impidiendo que Elsa subiera la escalera

-te lo explicaré…aún existen mujeres en este mundo que tienen cerebro-explicó Elsa con burla y sarcasmo

-¡¿qué clase de broma es esta?!...me has estado siguiendo hasta aquí vestida de porrista para pedirme un autógrafo y ahora te burlas de mí-le gritó Hans enojado por la "supuesta" broma

-¿persiguiéndote?...-

-¡por supuesto! o de lo contrario no estarías con un uniforme de porrista con mi inicial en el pecho-señaló Hans refiriéndose a la vestimenta de Elsa

-¿uniforme de porrista?….uff….oh santo cielo….número uno…esta es mi casa… y numero dos…este es un uniforme de tenis...idiota-señaló Elsa irritada por la estupidez y arrogancia del joven

-¿y la H que significa si no es de Hans?-le preguntó Hans sin poder tragarse la excusa de la joven

-es H de "Hielo"…yo patrocino esa marca deportiva de tenis-explicó Elsa empezando a perder la paciencia

-¿y quien me dice que esta no solo es una gran artimaña tan sola para llamar mi atención?-preguntó Hans intrigado

-uy si…como si alguien en el mundo se le ocurriera hacer algo tan absurdo tan solo llamar tu atención-exclamó Elsa con sarcasmo

-No lo pueden evitar…soy demasiado increíble-sonrió Hans arreglándose el cabello de manera arrogante

-mejor queras decir imb...-Elsa no pudo acabar su frase por que escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de la escalera, era nada menos que su hermana Anna

-¿¡ELSA!?-Exclamó Anna entre confundida y asustada

-oh Anna…ahí estabas-respondió Elsa recuperando su postura seria y madura

-espera…¡¿ella es tu hermana Elsa?!-preguntó Hans confundido con toda la situación pues no se había percatado del parecido de la joven

-¿Anna que hace "ÉL" aquí?-señaló Elsa enojada

El temor de Anna se estaba cumpliendo y no había manera de darle vuelta atrás

-ups perdona…déjame explicarte…ejem…Elsa él es Hans, el increíble jugador de fútbol que tanto te he hablado-presentó Anna evitando darle la noticia de manera precipitada

-si muy "increíble"…-señaló Elsa de manera irónica

-bueno es todo un placer Elsa-saludó Hans extendiendo la mano, para quedar como caballero y arreglar el malentendido

-…-Elsa solo miraba la mano con desprecio y desconfianza, pues no pensaba estrecharle la mano a un desconocido presuntuoso

-psss…Elsa saluda no lo dejes así-le susurró Anna al ver que su hermana no le estrechaba la mano

-….-Elsa seguía enojada con Hans y prefería parecer maleducada que estrecharle la mano

-Elsa eso no son modales-volvió a susurrarle Anna preocupada de la mala actitud de Elsa

-Anna es mi culpa…creo que pude haberle parecido grosero-se disculpó Hans

-bastante diría yo…-apuntó Elsa sin pudor

-¡Elsa!-le regañó Anna, espantada que Hans se sintiera muy ofendido

A Hans le empezaba a molestar la actitud de Elsa, pero como todo buen caballero debía mantener la calma en momentos de tensión y por supuesto esta no sería la excepción

-mira Elsa…como novio de Anna sería un placer para mí que nos lleváramos bien-inicio Hans con voz diplomática

-¡¿Novios?!-exclamó Elsa sorprendida

-oh si ¿no te lo había comentado?-susurró Anna aparentando que era un detalle de poca importancia

-¡No! ¡por supuesto que no!-señaló Elsa enojada

-bueno Elsa…Hans es mi novio…hemos estado saliendo durante dos semanas-finalmente explicó Anna

A Elsa la situación le parecía una broma de muy mal gusto, pero notaba que por los gestos de los jóvenes la cosa parecía seria. Elsa consideraba esta situación bastante preocupante y sentía que a Anna le faltaba una charla de manera urgente

-¿Anna podría hablar contigo un segundo?…a solas-pidió Elsa intentando mantener la compostura

-No…si hay algo que nos quieras decir tendrá que ser a los dos-señaló Anna con firmeza

A Elsa se le acabó la paciencia y agarro del brazo a Anna y la arrastró hasta la cocina para conversar a solas

-¡Elsa! ¡Elsa! ¡¿Elsa que te sucede?!-regañaba Anna enojada de que su hermana la haya traído a la cocina con tanta brusquedad

-Anna no dejaré que salgas con él-expuso Elsa de manera cortante

-¡¿por qué?! tú has tenido una docena de novios y yo nunca te he dicho nada-

-mira yo sé mejor de estas cosas….-

-Elsa NO… me gusta Hans ¡somos el uno para el otro!-

-Anna ¡él no es tu tipo!-

Anna no soportaba esa respuesta, esa era la respuesta que Elsa siempre le daba cuando "se robaba" a los chicos que le gustaban. Anna tenía miedo de que Elsa quisiera "robarse" a Hans también

-ah…ya lo entiendo…tú… ¡tú estás celosa!-señaló Anna furiosa

-¿celosa de ti? por favor no me hagas reír-se rió Elsa ante la ocurrencia de su hermanita

-Sí tu estas celosa…¡celosota de mí!-insistió Anna

-¡esa palabra ni siquiera existe! Anna no quiero que salgas con él-

-¡ni siquiera le has dado una oportunidad!-

-no tengo que darle una oportunidad, él es solo un futbolista arrogante-

-¡¿Lo rechazas por ser futbolista?! ¡Eso es absurdo!-

-Anna que sea futbolista solo lo empeora las cosas-

-¡Ni siquiera lo conoces!-

-¡Tú tampoco!-

Anna se cansó, ya no quería que Elsa siguiera controlándola, ya tenía 18 y no dejaría que Elsa se saliera con la suya

-¡ya no soy una bebé! ¡y ya me canse de que controles mi vida! voy a hacer lo que se me plazca-

-¡solo una idiota como tú saldría con alguien como Hans!-Explotó Elsa sin medir sus palabras

_Idiota…idiota…idiota como tú…_resonaron esas palabras dentro de la cabeza de Anna

-sniff…así que eso es lo que piensas de mí ¿no?-preguntó Anna profundamente herida por las palabras de su hermana

-Anna…-Elsa quería disculparse, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas

-sabes algo Elsa ¡tú también eres una idiota!-se defendió Anna retirándose hacia el salón

-¡Anna!-la detuvo Elsa

-¡diviértete con tu tenis!…¡yo me voy con Hans!-la empujó Anna

Para Elsa una cosa era que Anna se enojara con ella y otra muy distinta era que se metieran con su amado tenis. NADIE nunca se burlaba del tenis

-Bien ¡vete!… ¡así puedo descansar tranquila!-le gritó Elsa cansada de intentar razonar y dejó que se fuera

-¡¿Anna?! ¿Anna estas bien?-se alarmó Hans viendo como su novia estaba los ojos rojos

-sniff…vámonos de aquí Hans…-pidió Anna abriendo la puerta de la casa

-¿Anna que pasó con tu hermana?-preguntó Hans preocupado

-olvídala no perdamos más tiempo aquí-pidió Anna caminando hacia el auto de Hans

Los dos jóvenes se subieron al auto sin decir alguna palabra

-Hans lamento mucho la actitud de Elsa-se disculpó Anna apenada

-No entiendo Anna, admito que no sabía que era tu hermana cuando la vi en tu casa…yo solo le saludé y le di mi autógrafo porque pensé que la agradaría…no tenía por qué ser tan ruda, fue solo un malentendido…-explicó Hans

-perdónala Hans… ella detesta el fútbol y todo lo relacionado con él-

-¡¿cómo alguien puede odiar el fútbol?!…es el deporte más lindo de todos-se preguntó Hans impresionado con el hecho

-bueno ella si puede…sniff también odia a los que son fanáticos de él-terminó de explicar Anna

-…Creo que ahora entiendo porque no hablabas mucho de ella-concluyó Hans entendiendo los sentimientos de Anna

-Hans…solo espero que ese pequeño accidente no arruine nuestra relación…-susurró Anna temerosa

-…descuida eso no va a pasar….sé que tú eres diferente-prometió Hans tomándole la mano

-…Hans…-susurró Anna sonrojándose por el gesto

-Vamos olvidemos este tema y vayamos a bailar...-invitó Hans para animarla

Mientras tanto Elsa agotada de la discusión se recuesta en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar

-madam…-pregunta Kai preocupado por el estado emocional de la joven ama

-no digas nada Kai-le señaló Elsa de manera cortante pues sabía que Kai le regañaría

-pero…pero-

-no estoy para sermones Kai, dije lo que tenía que decir-dijo Elsa manteniendo su tono cortante de voz

-pero, pero ¿y qué hay de su hermana?-insistió Kai ligeramente intimidado por Elsa

-…-Elsa no pensaba responderle

-no la entiendo madam ¿por qué no puede alegrarse de que por fin un muchacho se haya enamorado de ella?-preguntó Kai pues todo el personal estaba contento de que la joven Anna por fin conociera el amor

-él no está enamorado de ella Kai… yo sé de estas cosas-explicó Elsa con un tono bastante arrogante

-por supuesto madam…"usted sabe de estas cosas"-afirmó Kai susurrando lo último para que Elsa no escuchara, lamentablemente Elsa entendió perfectamente lo que Kai intentaba decirle.

Elsa sabía que todos la acusaban de "robarse" los novios de Anna, pero la verdad era que todos los chicos que empezaban a acercarse a Anna era nada menos que una excusa para salir con ella.

-¡basta! ¡yo no le robaba los novios a Anna!-explotó Elsa cansada que la acusaran injustificadamente

-ejem…yo no dije nada de su hermana-

-pero si lo insinuaste...¡yo no soy una roba novios!-insistió Elsa

-"si usted lo dice"…-respondió Kai para dejar de discutir

Elsa estaba cansada de que no le creyeran, estaba cansada de que la tildaran como la "hermana malvada".

-grrr…que ella los vea primero no los hacia sus novios y numero dos ninguno de esos chicos quería algo serio de verdad-le gritó Elsa revelando el pasado, produciendo un silencio extremadamente incómodo

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…se que le he hecho mucho daño a Anna…-se lamentó Elsa

-ufff….miladi lo único que quería decirle es que si quiere recuperar a su hermana, podria inentar apoyando sus decisiones en vez de discutirle siempre-aconsejó Kai de manera paternal

-ufff… ¿acaso quieres que le dé un trofeo?-apuntó Elsa enojada por la recomendación de felicitar la inmadurez

-no pero…-

-¡¿entonces qué Kai?! ¿Acaso quieres que me quede con los brazos cruzados mientras mi hermanita arruina su vida junto a su grupo de amigos vándalos y un novio de mentira?-

-No, no, no ¿por qué no es capaz de escucharse?

-…ufff…ya no sé qué hacer-

-señorita Elsa, solo quiero advertirle que si sigue así, se distanciara de su hermana al igual que lo hizo con sus padres…-advirtió Kai preocupado

Elsa tenía miedo a que Anna se alejara de ella, pero prefería arriesgarse a eso a que arruinara su vida con malas decisiones.

-…iré a descansar-informó Elsa ya bastante cansada con el día que tuvo

-¿quiere que le suba la cena?-preguntó Kai preocupado por la cara de la joven

-no gracias…ya no tengo apetito-

Continuará….

* * *

><p><strong>Las cosas no son fáciles para la hermanas Winters y Kristoff y mucho menos cuando los eventos deportivos están apunto de empezar<strong>

**¿los protagonistas podrán superar sus diferencias o sus rencores se apoderaran de ellos?**

**que tengan un bonito día**

**lopis-lopis ;)**


End file.
